


out of love

by rockyults



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Studying, college astro au, dongmin is weak for minhyuk, i love these two, late night kisses and cuddles, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyults/pseuds/rockyults
Summary: in which minhyuk is dongmin’s perfect distraction





	out of love

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone ,, this is the first fic I’ve posted publicly in years , it’s also my first astro fic I’ve ever posted. I always end up writing things and never share them with anyone but I thought I might try sharing them again! minhyuk and dongmin are one of my favourite ships so enjoy my self indulgent fluff lmao

dongmin sat on the floor, his back resting against the bed frame as he tried to focus his eyes onto his literature textbook. sleep was making its way into his body, causing his eyes to feel heavy and his body sluggish. what he wouldn't give to have a long nap into the next day, only waking up when it would be too late to accomplish anything. but alas, it was only tuesday, meaning the week was far from over and his important test on friday was looming closer.   
though, he wasn't alone. his boyfriend - minhyuk- was accompany him, laying on dongmin's bed (he insisted it was much more comfy than his own, plus the younger would always whine if dongmin refused and he pretty much lived there anyway) his nose also stuffed into a much too thick textbook. the life of a young college student was tiring, but dongmin had to admit he enjoyed these domestic nights in where minhyuk wouldn't return to his own dorm and they feel asleep together as one of them read to the other.   
but, dongmin knew minhyuk was also a distraction.  
the other was dressed from head to toe in dongmin's clothes, whether it was intentional or they just so happened to be on top of the mixed clothing items from both boys, dongmin didn't know. that didn't matter though, minhyuk looked soft and it always made dongmin melt instantaneously at the younger drowning in his own bigger size ('I am not whipped.' dongmin would glare at jinwoo, after making heart eyes at his boyfriend that showed up to lunch wearing one of dongmin's favourite sweaters). thick rimmed glasses sat upon his nose and his makeup had been washed off earlier. butterflies floated in the older's chest, looking at the pure beauty that was in front of him, that he could kiss and hold whenever he wanted.  
dongmin knew he should be getting back to studying his book, but at this point he didn't care to stop studying the way that minhyuk's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his feet curled into dongmin's duvet subconsciously. dongmin loved minhyuk more than anything, the two had already been together for three years, but they both still felt overwhelming affection and love for each other daily. each of them found it hard not to admire their significant other.  
dongmin smiled fondly, resting his chin onto the mattress, just beside minhyuk's book. when the younger had turned onto the next page and still didn't notice dongmin staring, he decided to take matter into his own hands.   
'minhyuk.' dongmin said, making the said boy tear his eyes away from the page and look into dongmin's doe eyes instead.  
dongmin surged forward, pressing his lips onto minhyuk's in a soft sideways kiss, not being able to control his attraction.   
'what was that for?' minhyuk asked, biting his lip to try and hide his growing smile, as his cheeks turned a beautiful pink.   
'you're distracting.' dongmin said, matter of factly, wearing a slight blush as well.  
minhyuk rolled his eyes, 'I'm not doing anything, though.'  
'exactly.' dongmin replied, to which minhyuk shrugged 'i'm irresistible.' he said and pecked dongmin's lips back with a light laugh.   
dongmin shook his head playfully, turning back to the book laid out in his lap, waiting to be finished. progress was finally being made, a couple chapters already accomplished, until a weight dropped onto his right shoulder. he turned his neck to see minhyuk resting on his shoulder with his right cheek. his silver hair fell over his face and his eyes were getting wearier as he scanned the pages of information. everything about minhyuk emitted a fuzzy, soft aura.   
dongmin reached up to the younger, slipping off the purple SnapBack that adorned his head and running his fingers into minhyuk's still damp hair. minhyuk hummed, sinking more of his weight onto his boyfriend. dongmin's heart swelled, stroking the soft locks while going back to the dreaded book. how bad he just wanted to cradle the younger to sleep, but he knew regret would settle in from not preparing his notes.  
a couple minutes passed before minhyuk slid his arms around the back of dongmin's neck, resting his hands on the other's chest. dongmin read the same line over at least three times, as minhyuk started to hug him tighter, pushing his face into the crook of dongmin's neck.   
dongmin turned to face him, an amused look on his face. 'you gave up studying?'  
'mhm, it can wait for tomorrow.'   
dongmin laughed, 'then we'll freak out about all the new studying we didn't do.' he tried to reason, but minhyuk didn't budge.  
'hyung, come to bed.' minhyuk drawled, hypnotizing dongmin with his voice of honey and scent of vanilla.  
dongmin sighed, shoving his books and papers onto a random space on the floor.   
he considered himself a tidy person, but right now, his boyfriend warm and inviting and sleep tugging on his conscious, he couldn't even think about putting anything into its rightful place.   
'you're going to have to deal with my complaining tomorrow, then.' dongmin said, sliding under the covers beside his lover.   
'I always do.'   
the two curled together naturally, bringing the sheets up around their shoulders, their legs intwined together and dongmin pulled the younger to fit into his side. minhyuk nosed his way between the other's chest and arm, taking hold of his sweater and pulling closer into him. dongmin's fingers scaled minhyuk's back as the younger buried into dongmin.   
dongmin could've sworn that if he died right then, he would've gone out the happiest way possible. he rested his chin atop the younger's head, encouraging the protective cuddling that he knew minhyuk loved.  
they breathed in each other's air, hearts beating excitedly, settling into a completely domestic bliss. the school work that should have been finished now completely left their minds. dongmin leaned down so a couple leisurely kisses could be shared, minhyuk's lips spreading warmth through his soaring chest.   
'I told you you're distracting.' dongmin mumbled, as he fit his lips back against the other's.  
minhyuk just giggled, pulling infinitely closer to his other half.   
minhyuk was definitely a distraction. but, a perfect distraction after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind and feel free to leave me any questions or comments you may have:)))


End file.
